


Never abandoned.

by CryInDollHouse



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Post-Canon, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Sign Language, not boyfriends yet but we are quick to change that, we need to settle with their name yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryInDollHouse/pseuds/CryInDollHouse
Summary: Doom Slayer returns Vega back and they share lotsa softness.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/VEGA, DoomSlayer/Vega, DoomVEGA, Doomguy/VEGA
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	Never abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> lotsa gayness, lotsa love.

It was strange. Strange in a bad way. To… to not hear Vega greet him from his sleep.

The Doom Slayer slowly rubs his eyes, settling on the edge of the bed. Urdak, the Icon of Sin, the long chase and tiresome battle and----

The Marine looks around the small space that was hidden away and was his bedroom. Soft sheets, pillows, blanket with a bunny print - all specifically made by the AI. For him. Because as he admitted one day - he cared. Usually, there also was a camera sitting in the top corner - now he took it off, almost crashed it while doing so, for now, as it was Hayden to watch through them. And he certainly did not wish for the Doctor to see that little room, to watch him while he rests. There was only one who had such privilege and…

The Slayer sighs. He needs to eat something quickly and then return to Urdak. Not only come there but return back to the Fortress with Vega. And it was no longer a matter of how useful the AI proved himself to be. The Marine likes Vega. It was less than a day, less than six hours even, and he already misses him. It feels strange to wake up without a familiar, gentle "Good morning". He enjoyed listening to the friendly chattering about everything and nothing at once, too.

The Marine opens the door finally, that was hidden in the wall and slips back into his workshop. His Praetor suit laid right near - the man did not care a bit about where it would end up after returning from the battle with a Titan, as long as he will not stain his bed (again, because that was Vega's gift). Quickly stepping into the armor, putting it on and making sure it sits well, he heads right towards some sort of… kitchen. If honestly, it wasn't much of a kitchen as it is. Food synthesizer and water sublimator with a small makeshift table and chair.

On his way to the kitchen, the Slayer turns to one of the cameras and starts signing to Hayden. As much as he dislikes the man, he needs his help to return Vega back.

'Can you set the portal to Urdak?'

Yet no answers come for a good thirty seconds. The Doom Slayer frowns. Ignores him? Doesn't notice--

-As much I would like to answer your question, I do not understand sign language. All of the possible data were taken with Vega.-

The Slayer frowns.

-Come at the terminal and type in whatever it is that you want.- Annoyance. Slight and almost not hearable. The man then nods to the offer and returns back on his way.

For breakfast, he drinks some pure water and rice with vegetables. Just enough to fill his strength and be ready for the rest of the day. As he eats, he thinks about Urdak and what he will have to face. Demons, these are for sure - the holy seal was broken and they now could traverse the void to invade once "holy and sacred place". And then there are also those drones, made by Maykr hand too.

And Vega is still there. What Hell decides to fully consume Urdak in order to gain more land and souls to feast upon, just like those of Argent D'nur? Now that the Slayer thinks of it, he is sure that it will, sooner or later, become the truth. There were not many left to defeat Paradise now. He thinks about how the Hell invasion changed Earth and feels… nervous, for the first time in ages. If they will destroy Vega's current core and the disk in which the Slayer carried him from the ship…

He shouldn't have slept. He shouldn't have wasted such precious time. Even those three or four hours could have---

The Doom leaves his rice not finished and makes his way to the terminal, dashing through the ship, picking up his shotgun along the way, storing it in the pocket dimension of the Praetor suit. He reaches the keyboard as fast as he can starting to type in.

'Can you set the portal to Urdak?'

-Yes, I can. What can you possibly want from that place?-

'Return Vega'

The Slayer then leaves the terminal, marching instead towards the activation button.

Samuel sounds… amused. -Do not tell me that you, the mighty Doom Slayer, have become attached to naught, but Artificial---

He gets interrupted, as the Slayer rises middle finger, showing it directly to the hanging body (or whatever was left of it) of the Doc.

-Hm. Understood. I've set the coordinates. And I see there is no need to tell you that there will be hordes of demons…-

The Marine only humphs, pressing the button, watching as the panel slowly slides down and the sides of the portal rise up a bit further, creating the way to the Paradise. There is only one goal now - return back his partner, his friend, perhaps, the only one in his life. And later… well, it will be later.

And so he marches inside, disappearing in the blue mist.

.  
.

Urdak was in an awful state. Now, with the death of Khan Maykr, there was no protection from the hellish spawns. The Hell Knights were in the head of the lines, crashing drones and even going as far as trying to chase after one of the Angels. There were not many in his sight - he can assume the rest either were dead or managed to escape from the claws of the unholy. The sky was painted in red, just like the floor now. What caught Doom Slayer’s attention, was that there were turrets - apparently hidden before inside the walls of the many buildings - that now shot everything that tried to come close to the main complex. Where Vega’s current core was.

-It appears that Vega took control over their facility.- Suddenly says Hayden through the inner speaker, -And now tries to defend it.-

‘No shit’, thinks the Marine as the Praetor suit activates its battle mode. So he needs to make his way through. Judging by the look of things, the main entrance was destroyed and barricaded. So maybe he can---  
The train of thoughts is interrupted by Vega’s own voice. It comes from the side of the closest turret, that at the moment had no target. In this rather far island, where the Slayer ended up, there were only dead demons left.

-I’m glad to see you back.-

The voice is gentle - the man can hear relief and… maybe happiness in it. He cannot help but feel his lips form a wide smile. He starts signing quickly.

‘Way to pick you up?’

-I will rewrite the pushing circles. With them, you will be able to reach me in no time. The main entrances are blocked. You will have to get there through the second floor. There is a vent system right above the terminal that can be accessed from it.-

As the AI finished speaking, the panel right next to Doom Slayer lights up, allowing the large glowing ring to form. Inside it circulated large weaves of air, creating a powerful pushing force. There were two more, much further, with the last one far bigger, but in the end, it should have allowed the Slayer to crash into the second floor right through the already damaged wall.

The man shows thumbs up, before jumping right into the first ring. The smile was still there, despite not being visible through the visor, as he gained more and more momentum, in the next ten seconds crushing right through the wall, killing off some of the imps along. The Hell Knight throws himself at the newcomer, but the Slayer is quick to pull out his shotgun and shoot the meathook right into his face, pulling himself towards the Hell Knight, punching him into the maw and hearing some of the bones breaking. He manages to fly past him, now met by the arachnotron. Changing the weapon to combat shotgun, he shoots a sticky bomb to the canon atop of its head, successfully breaking it. There are imps on his right, some of the possessed soldiers on his left, another arachnotron on the ceiling. Another Hell Knight shows from further in the hall and he can hear several mancubuses further. Several shots, a few sticky bombs onto the bodies of lower demons - as they step away and mix into the crowd, they damage other demons. Shoot off the canons from arachnotrons, change to a machine gun, set mobile turret mode - get rid of hell Knights. Change back to the super shotgun, rip the arachnotrons from the ceiling and smash him against one of the mancubuses. A few of the cacodemons show through the huge crack in the wall - feed each one sticky bomb. Out of ammo - cut imp in half, consume his energy, the Praetor suit synthesizes more. Fire Ice Bomb and use Flame Belch on the group of imps, mancubus and a whiplash. Change to a Rocket Launcher, blow them all the fuck up. Shoot more holes in the Hell Knight, then cut off his head with the blade. He moves through and rips them all in pieces. Once the last imp falls from the chainsaw - in order to restore the ammo and gain health, Vega’s voice cuts through the air again.

-Take left from here. Follow down the path.-

The Slayer cannot help himself - the wide smile makes its way back onto his face. The thrill of picking up Vega and returning him home, to their home, just could not settle within.  
He shots around twenty of Imps and a couple of revenants on his way.

-Turn right.-

The huge door that appears a bit further is locked down - there are also turrets showing from the wall on each side, slowly turning, scanning the area around. Yet as the Marine approaches, the lockdown is taken and the doors are parting before him.

-Behind one of the shelves is the entrance to the vent. After that just follow along.-

The room appears to be some sort of service rooms. Terminals and different instruments, even some mechanisms - maybe for repair or building. Yet it all did not matter. The said shelf then is thrown right through the doors, as the Slayer punches his way inside the ventilation system. It’s a bit narrow for him but he can take it. After crawling through the vent and once again, punching his way inside, the man finally falls down into the central hub.

-Transfering myself onto the outer device.- Vega announces, as the marine comes to the hub, tracing it with gentleness.

‘I’m glad to have you back’, the marine signs, ‘I would have not been able to spend even a few hours with that asshole’. He means Doctor Hayden, which causes Vega to chuckle.

-I’m glad that you’ve come back.- Is whispered quietly, as a large hand then gently lays atop the disk, -I… almost thought…-

The Slayer can swear he heard the voice actually cracking.

‘We’re partners. Friends. I will never abandon you. I care for you’ is signed back, with the gentle smile hidden behind the helmet. Now that the Doom Slayer was close, the AI could connect to the Praetor Suit. He could hear the soft sign escaping past Slayer’s lips and it somehow soothed Vega, as the Slayer gently detached the disk and brought it close to his chest, somewhere in the middle. Knowing that now Vega could see him through the Preator’s helmet, he starts to sign once again.

‘Let’s go back to our home.’

Metaphorically speaking, Vega felt his heart melting. There was no other way to describe this strange, new feeling. Something was tingling and he felt such a strong rush of affection---

Blocking off Doctor Hayden, for the AI felt that this was a rather intimate moment, he replied back.

-Thank you, dear friend.-

A whole cascade of emotions rushed through the AI, as then he felt the rather familiar movement of the Praetor Suit along with the Slayer. He felt as the Slayer rose the disk higher, how the lower part of the helmet was lifted and the disk went into the open space and then… Vega not only heard it. He saw, he felt it. A gentle, brief touch of other’s lips against his… what can be called at the time, physical body.

-Have you two finished yet?- Cut through Hayden’s voice. It seems Vega, taken aback by this action, dropped his blocking protocol, -I will activate the tether now if you are done.-

Sarcasm. Also a bit more of annoyance. Maybe he was always annoyed at everyone. Or maybe particularly at the Doom Slayer.

The Slayer showed an ‘ok’ sign, as Vega speaks for the man: -Yes, Doctor. We are done.-

The sudden jolt of energy then follows. The Slayer still holds the disk closely to his chest, despite the hard pulling by his wrists and ankles.

.  
.

Returning back to the ship is relieving for Vega. Home. Their home, as the Slayer said. And he still held the disk close to himself, almost as if protecting from the outside world.

‘Okay, V?’ Is signed as quickly as the blue particles slowly fade away.

-Yes, yes I am. Never has been better.- He replies softly back, now being too aware of the fact that he can feel every inch of Doom Slayer’s body.

-I am glad, Vega,- cuts through Hayden again, -But I am afraid you cannot be loaded back into the Ships Mainframe. After the energy was shut down by Khan Maykr… The crucible cannot last for too long too if it will try to handle… both of us.

The marine seems to be disgruntled at the sudden news. ‘What the fuck is he talking about, V?’ is signed in hurry and annoyance. Yet that gives the AI an idea.

-Maybe it is even for the better. Doctor Hayden can perfectly handle the ship for the time being. And I can inhabit Praetor Suit until we will find a solution.-

And then he adds, yet now directly to the Slayer through the inner speaker, blocking Hayden out: -If I will be honest, sharing the Ship’s Mainframe is a nightmare. He managed to overwrite some of the protocols over me. Sometimes he even… I guess the closest will be “beaten me into submission and silence”.-

The Slayer grits his teeth. Vega feels his free hand tense and form a knuckle. Some of the fingers even snap along.

‘That’s why you’ve been so silent after that asshole installed himself into the Mainframe. Shit, V, I’m sorry I allowed it. Are you sure he can be trusted with this?’. He keeps giving side glances to that half-destroyed piece of cyborg body.

-He cannot overwrite the security protocols that I made. If he will try, he will get… deleted, if such term can be applied.-

-So, what is the decision?-, asks Samuel. The Slayer sighs. ‘Fair enough, then. Let us fully integrate you into the suit first.' Another smile. This one is small yet warm.

-I will inhabit the Praetor Suit for now. We will see what can be done later.- Replies Vega, as the Slayer carries the disk to the central hub.

Vega is not fully installed inside. More like the Mainframe serves as the translator of sorts, allowing Vega to fully become one with the suit. That's how he and Doom Slayer were right after the tether sent him into God's know where for quite a time.

The process is rather fast, for the suit AI already knew Vega. Now, having full control over it, being able to see and feel everything…

-You need at least an eight-hour sleep and to consume at least three thousand calories and four liters of water.-

Again, it is said privately. Now that Vega is the Praetor Suit, Hayden had to access to their private talks.

-As well as I spotted five different injuries. There are two light muscle strains, one bite and two new claw marks.-

The Slayer chuckles. 'I missed that so,' another smile, 'but alright. I'll go and eat and then will have the longest sleep possible.' A small pause. 'Will you read for me today?'

Vega would have smiled if he had any kind of face.

-Surely. And we can also discuss the current problem.-

.  
.

The talk while the Doom Slayer finished his rice went smoothly. It was decided that they will leave to Taras Nabad where Hayden located one of the similar to Fortress of Doom main power cores. It could solve their problem with energy.  
And it was also decided that Vega will not "live" in one Mainframe with Hayden. There is still a part of Vega - in case of anything - as well as hidden and encrypted safety protocols. Even if Hayden tried to sabotage anything, he would have miserably failed. Not that any of them were sure of the fact that Samuel would try anything like this but better safe than sorry.

So it was decided then to give Vega a proper body. It would take quite a time before it will be perfected but this way… It suited them both. Besides, the idea of a physical interaction seemed to thrill them Doom Slayer just as much as it thrilled Vega himself. 

-Most of the parts for the body can be created by using the ship and old materials - the same way Ballista was created. It could be a good start.-

The plan was to also make the body suitable for combat. As much as the Slayer could handle himself with the demons on his own, he looked forward to having someone to fight by his side. It reminded him of the times when he was amongst the Night Sentinels, of how it simply felt good to have someone cover your back while facing the hellish spawn.

-And with my own body, I can still handle the ship and all of its functions without taking the Praetor Suit.-

So it was a win-win situation. Yes, they could have made Samuel another body - or at least try. But, as pointed Vega, it was more than just metal. There partly were organic materials, as well as the Maykr's strange architecture… They somehow seemed familiar to Vega. He could not remember why, however…

'Then it's decided. We can set Doc to start on printing the basics while I take the deserved nap.' Another chuckle.

After clearing everything with Hayden and leaving him to his work, the man departs to have some rest. This time, however, the Praetor Suit goes to its stand and not just remains on the floor. There are still some of the mud and dried blood left in the place where it was left to lay. The helmet, however, the Doom Slayer takes along, carrying it in his arms, as he slides back into the small bedroom. The sheets were still messy but of all, it only added coziness.

-Can we… talk a little, before I'll read to you?- Vega asks carefully, as the Slayer lays down and sets the helmet near, with visor turned to his face so now they had something of an eye-to-eye contact.

'Surely, V. What's this that troubles you?'

The artificial intelligence chuckles. How well he could say whenever he worried about something or a simple desire to talk…

-I just… Wanted to say thank you, once again. For… for your trust. For caring for me. For… for everything you did to me.-

A large and unmerciful in battles hand now gently pats the helmet.

-I never… Never had anything or anyone even close to a friend and I… for a moment I thought that on Urdak I will remain.-

The hand gently picks the helmet up, pulling it closer.

-Foolish of me to doubt you. I'm---

'You have nothing to apologize for, V. There's nothing to worry about.'

The Slayer holds the helmet close to his chest once again, with the visor up, looking right into it.

-Friends, right?-

'Couldn't have phrased it better. I've got you, V-E-G-A.'

-And I've got you.-

And there is it. Smile so warm and so gentle, shining above on scared lips. Vega feels… feels is already enough but what exactly he feels… what can only be described as pure affection, care and yearning to be close.

-So, what do you want me to read for you?- He breaks the gentle silence. The Slayer settles himself more comfortable, yet still holds the helmet close. Holding Vega close.

'Surprise me' is signed with a still warm smile. As Vega starts to read out loud, having digital copies of every book and magazine the Marine possesses, the man slowly drifts back into the slumber, with a helmet still held right by his side, not letting go even when fully surrendering to the sleep. Vega concentrates on the warmth of other’s body, on the gentle breathing and slowing heartbeat, stopping to read, only once he is sure the Slayer is asleep.


End file.
